


Galratown (under construction)

by Call_me_mother



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emperor Keith (Voltron), F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) as Hades, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) as Persephone, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_mother/pseuds/Call_me_mother
Summary: "On the route to hell there was a small spaceship.." Sendack said"Aw, come on!" Said lana"And the small ship came by to bring their empress home" he continued as he gave lana their mail"That was not one month!" Lana said angrily"Better go and get your suitcase packed,Guess it's time to go.Either get to hell or to Galrastown,Ain’t no difference anymore!" Sendack continued as lana moved upstairs to get packedShe was going way up to galrastownWay up above the groundThis is a Punk and klance story loosly based off the brodway show Hadestown





	Galratown (under construction)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first story here so bare with me

“Fine! If you want to leave me again then go ahead!” Keith suddenly stands from his throne of black and purple to tower over his wife, she who is moving forwards with a stern expression and her fists clenched,

“Why must you be so stubborn! I just want to go for a month because my mother is sick Keith!” Lana replied while looking up at him,

“She is not immortal like us! She is all alone down there.” keith turns away from his dear wife and faces the obsidian throne framed with purple jewels and diamonds to remind himself of the important things, his empire.

Lana sees how tense keith is and decides to try sweet talking him to grant her wishes,  
“Keith, please,” lana walks up to him and links her arm with her husband, voice now gone soft “I'll only be gone for a month! And then I'll be right back to you like always!” the sharp features of his face seem to relax a little, it's almost unnoticeable but it's there, he seems to consider the deal.

“Lana no, you are mine right now, you had your time with your mother six months ago” and just like that he tenses up again, ‘great, if he won't let me leave then I'll make him want me gone’ lana thinks to herself as keith pushes away and sits on his throne, regal as always.

“can't you just let me go already! I hate theses dark prison walls you've built around me, around us,” lana raises her arm and points around the throne room  
“Do you even care about the families? Trapped here and innocent with nothing to do but to work for your empire!” now keith was reacting, lana always did know how to push his buttons best,

“oh how I wish I could escape to the underworld and find someone who actually cares about me” Lana regretted the words as soon as she spoke them but it was already too late, she could see the anger in Keith's eyes light like a flame

“Well then maybe if you don't want to appreciate all that I've done for you and all the gifts I've gotten for you then I should find some woman much better than you, one that will actually provide me with an heir.” keith spat coldly just as soon as he reacted to lana's earlier comment, lana knew he was just mad but she couldn't help but feel more anger that her 'beloved husband' would chose such a low blow even though he knows how devastated she was when she had all those miscarriages,

“Well then, I hope you can find a new Songbird because i'm done with you!” Just as lana had shouted those words she stormed to her own throne, she picked up her hat and angrily placed it on top of her head then she made a sharp turn towards the throne room doors and quickly stormed out of them without looking back, she had a mother to see and an beloved husband to avoid.

 

 

 

____________

 

Hunk softly held his lovely fiance as she slept in his arms, her paper light skin shines in the moonlight unlike hunk’s dark skin that best radiates in the sun ,her is hair short and like the golden hay she would feed to the horses every day much like hunks dark short locks, and Hunk truly was so in love with every part of her, so much so that he knew how katie would react once she found out that he wouldn't wake her up on time because he was ‘being a creepy’ as she says it. So hunk decided he would finally wake her up  
“katie? Honey wake up” hunk whispered to her sweetly as he gently tried to coax her from her sleep

“Hngggg noooo…” she groaned in protest as she turned to bury her face in Hunk’s chest

“Come on sweetface you made me promise last night that I'd wake you no matter what and I'm keeping my promise,” Hunk tried to sit up but katie's whine made him soften up and just look at her for a second, suddenly he could feel the sun peeking through the horizon

“oh hOLY CROW KATHERINE HOLT GET UP WE NEED TO GO NOW!” hunk said as he stormed out of the bed and to the dresser

“Hunk? Whats gotten into you?” katie said as she sat up on the bed and tried to grab her glasses from the bedside table

“Did you forget? Mrs. McClain's daughter is arriving in an hour and we promised to help her ready the house!” Hunk said as he was leaning against the dresser and slipping on his pants. With those words Katie had her glasses on already and was going wide eyed at the realization that she might have to let down her favorite neighbor

“Why didn't you wake me sooner! now we have a hour tops to help and it's a two hour job!” She yelled as she started trying to put her overalls on

“Yeah well I tried to wake you up but you just wanted to sleep! Anyways i'm going to start the car!” Hunk said as he grabbed the keys off the dresser and ran out the front door, he got to the car and it was already unlocked, that's weird katie must have forgotten to lock it up after she went to town yesterday, she often does this so it's not surprising.  
He got in the car and started up the engine, as soon as his back hit the back of the driver's seat the other door opened and in came katie wearing a big yellow sweater

“Honey that's my sweater” hunk said with a smile and he pulled out of the garage entryway,

“I know, oversized sweaters are in style anyway” katie said as she put on her seatbelt. Hunk chuckled and said

“That's one way to call it” he smiled to her as he ran his hand through her short hair to smooth it out, it got caught by some tangles but he smoothed it out

“Did you even put a bra on?”

“...no?”

“Katie!” Now hunk was fully laughing and katie joined in on the wild laughter  
Hunk never wanted this to end

 

Once they got to the neighbouring farm they drove straight up to the front of the house and katie rushed onto the porch to knock on the door, by the time hunk was out Mis. McClain had already open the door and was letting Katie through. 

Mrs. McClain crack a joke about her daughter already arriving and Katie and hunk laughed as they all got to work with feeding the lambs and dusting the house. Katie, mrs. McClain and hunk were so into their work that they didn't realize what the time was or that a spacecraft was pulling onto the front yard of the house until a door opened 

“Mama I'm home!” Said Mrs. Mcclain's daughter as she walked through the door, hunk and katie had only seen the tall woman a handful of times, she had long curly hair that she would always hide in a elegant bun at the top of her head, she was older than the young couple by 20 years but she looked like she could still win beauty pageants, truly a woman who never ages. She was wearing a blue pencil dress and had a big blue hat to match her luggages 

“Oh hello neighbors! What brings you by?” She said as she placed her luggage near the sofa in the small living room and sat down on the edge

“Hello Lana, we were just helping tidy the house” hunk said as he sat down onto the opposing sofa next to katie 

“Lana darling how was your trip” said Mrs. McClain as she sat down next to lana, she sneezed as she sat down

“Bless you mama, and it was good! I enjoyed the time away from that husband of mine” she told her mother

“Do you not like being married?” Katie asked lana 

“Eh” lana shrugged “its not all glamorous and lovely to be married at my age darling” katie and hunk looked at each other with a sad expression towards the unhappy woman, last they remembered she was constantly talking about how great her husband was but that was years ago, things change in a couple of years

“Anyways, are you guys staying for lunch? Because if so then hunk you must have this new recipe that I got in the Upperworld-” lana always brought back a recipe or two for hunk whenever she would come down, which was usually every 6 months.

“We would love to stay! Hunk go help lana in the kitchen and I'll come with to make some tea for us” said katie as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Hunk and Lana were currently in the kitchen preparing to make the new recipe Lana brought 

“So Hunk, how are wedding preparations going?” Lana asked as she was cutting the chicken 

“Wedding prep is going good, just another month until the wedding! Do you think you will be here for it?” Hunk asked. Lana sighed and put down the knife,

“if the gods are on my side” she looked up and silently prayed that keith would forget about their one month deal

“Ill rsvp in three weeks, that's when I'll know for sure” she said as she placed the cut chicken into the pot and started to cook it,

“Oh that's good! I hope you can stay for it, me and katie are really excited” hunk began to cut the vegetables, Lana just smiled to herself remembering how excited they were.

 

“So katie, how is your father?” Mrs. McClain said as she placed her tea cup on the table.  
“he is doing better, his memory is getting worse though,” katie said  
“Well you know, my Berto had some problems with his memories for some time, he did get better so i'm sure your father will too.” sighed mrs. McClain

 

___________

Again this is under construction and this is actualy the only part that is certain, if you would wait for the rest of it to be uploded that would be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a coment and some feedback


End file.
